


Far Far Away

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [650]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: thebaconsandwichofregret askedJohn and Penny number 3929:  long distance relationship aufor the AU Meme
Relationships: Penelope Creighton-Ward/John Tracy
Series: prompt ficlets [650]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/53353
Kudos: 14





	Far Far Away

She misses being able to really talk _with_ him.

It’ll be months still until he was back in range of earth, for light speed to catch up with the distance between them.

For now, all she has is the antiseptic, dispassionate glint of the camera lens.

“Hello,” she says as the red light starts to glow. “Miss you. Hope space is pretty,” she begins, then feels silly.

She’ll never get used to talking to him like this, so acutely aware that some technician somewhere will probably watch it later, checking it’s ready to send before packaging it up and reducing the quality enough to beam it halfway across the solar system to where a little tin can holds her heart.

After the recording, she goes outside, blinking at the contrast between the small recording booth and the bright Texan sun. It’s the brightness that makes her eyes sting, she lies to herself.

They’d known each other for years. Why did they wait until mere months before he launched for Jupiter to admit how they felt.

She wants to go back in, re-record, rail at him. He was the smart one, why didn’t he notice sooner?

Instead she walks across the bland asphalt of the lot outside the tracking facility and tries not to feel like all she holds dear is smeared out across the universe.


End file.
